


Stop Being So Sensible

by SuperFandoms



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: As you do, Casual treachery, Starscream being Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Starscream clutched his helm, shaking it and stomping his pedes."Oh, I HATE it when you're right!"
Relationships: Skyfire & Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 17





	Stop Being So Sensible

"Wait!" Skyfire yelped. "Why are we to kill them? They've done no evil."

The smaller seeker lowered his nullray. "Because! Megatron ordered it!"

Skyfire leveled his gaze at Starscream. "And Megatron's orders are infallible, as all orders are, I presume."

Starscream clutched his helm, shaking it and stomping his pedes.

"Oh, I HATE it when you're right!"

A small smile found its way onto Skyfire's faceplates. Just as quickly as it came, it dropped at Starscream's next words.

"I still have to make it look like I'm loyal, though..." He groaned, lowering his servos and slouching. "Suggestions? Comments? Snide remarks?" He paused. "Maybe not that last one. I'd have to ask the Autobots for those."

Skyfire pinched his lower derma between his denta. "Perhaps the Autobots have an ability that may assist us in faking their death? I do not want them dead."

The green Autobot, formerly spectating the old friends, piped up. "Why not use my holograms? I don't exactly get what's going on here, but I just want to get out of this in one piece!" His fellows nodded.

Starscream threw his hands in the air. "Do you _really_ think Megatron will believe that?"

"No," Skyfire held up a servo, "But he might believe that you would."

Huffing, Starscream nodded, folding his arms. "Yeah, and have me play the fool again. Fun!" He muttered something under his breath. "Fine, I'm in. Get ready, I'm going to shoot right between you lot."

The green one nodded. "On three!"

Starscream threw his helm back. "No, now!" He screeched, pulling back into focus. He fired carefully, the crystal serving as a backdrop to his shot. Shards and snow went flying.

The air cleared, and all either reluctant Decepticon could see was a pile of spread-out Autobot parts.

"Gruesome."

Starscream vented air in a chortle. "Well, let's get back to Megatron. If your little bit of deceit works, why knows! You might be a worthy Decepticon after all!"

Both smiling, though Starscream's was rather feral, the two re-entered the ice caves.


End file.
